PROBLEM
by ArtnonymousSan
Summary: \\"...Hal itulah yang menjadi tugas prince untuk mendapat momen yang tepat tadi. Walaupun berarti menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri..." \\"...Aku juga akan melakukannya"\\ 'Apakah itu berarti akan melakukan.. Ki-ki-ki-ssu seperti TADIII' \\ 4th Problem ( Warn : FemNaru! dan banyak lagi - - )
1. First Problem

**PROBLEM**

**NARUTO bukan karya karya ku, sungguh aku tidak bohong**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Gaara x Naru (fem)**

**This Chapter : Family/ Avenge/ Fun**

**Warning : OOC, Typo*mungkin*, Gaje, Ancur*critanya&EYD*, Masih banyak lagi**

**Don't Like? Why you in here? Just go away...**

**But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^**

**Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...**

"problem" : Percakapan biasa

'_problem' _: Inner atau di dalam hati

/problem/ : Telepati

*PROBLEM* : Sound Effect Keras

*problem* : Sound Effect Halus

( problem ) : Sound Of Author ( gak maksa mbaca hal seperti ini... _ _" )

_problem _: Read something

**_First Problem_**

**[Pagi, 1 September 2101]**

"Ohaio, Gaara-sama" sapa maid rumah bak istana dari Sabaku Family saat melihat salah satu tuannya yang menuruni tangga.

Anggukan kepala yang dia berikan, mengisyaratkan kalau mendengarkan sapaan yang ia dengar. Kakinya tetap berjalan sampai ke suatu tempat. Menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah berkumpul mendahului.

"Ohaio, Gaa-chan" suara tomboy yang di imutkan menyenagkan tapi susah di jalanin... *Plak* oke lupakan. "Hm, hilangkan embel menggelikkan itu Temari" saut nya saat menarik kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Temari.

"Tapi terdengar kawaai, dan cocok untuk adikku satu ini" ucap laki-laki itu dengan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. Seperti biasa, sambutan pagi selalu diselingi oleh deathglare yang menyebar.

"Diam kau kankuro!" Hardik korban penindasan(?) yang menyiratkan wajah tak suka (baca : muka datar)

Sebelum sebelum perang dunia ke 5 dimulai "Sudah-sudah, cepat makan nanti ke buru dingin" sang ibu melerai acara duluan.

Acara sarapan itu berjalan seperti biasa, Temari yang bercerita tentang olahraga memanah yang digemarinya, Kankuro yang setia dengan klub kerajinan tangannya (baca : perakit robot), atau beberapa isu kenaikan dolar saat ini (?)

"Terima kasih makanannya" ucap riang gadis itu, saat makanan yang ada di piringnya telah berpindah temat ke dalam lambungnya.

"Tumben senyum-senyum mulu, Temari?" ucap kankuro heran. Yah, memang tradisi 'one-chan dan oni-chan' sudah hilang dari sabaku bersaudara. "Pasti nanas pemalas itu lagi" Saut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan mata dari makanannya.

"Tapi, tetap karena itu dia terbaik bukan?" jawab Temari cepat

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun"

"Hey tapi jika begitu aku nanti sudah tua!"

"Terserah"

Kakak perempuan ini hanya bisa menghela nafas jika adik bungsu paling manisnya ini terus membahas seseorang yang ia beri perasaan khususnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, suasana ruang makan pasti akan mencekam lagi.

"Ekghm, itekimas. Kalau kalian tidak cepat, di jamin masuk ke ruang BK.. !" tanpa mereka sadari, sang ayah telah berada dalam mobil pribadi nya dengan berteriak memperingatkan.

"Hwa... Itekimas oka-san"

"Itekimas..! matte TEMARI !"

"Itekimas" Cold face dan tentu saja tetap berjalan dengan santai.

"Itedasai, Oto-san, Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaa-chan" jawab sang ibu dengan tertawa perlahan setelah melihat wajah Gaara yang menoleh kepadanya. _'manis'_ pikir ibunya. Yap, wajah yang baru saja menoleh itu terlihat (baca : tipis) semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Emosi yang sering ia lemparkan(?) hanya pada sosok cantik yang melahirkannya.

**~SKIP TIME~**

Sebuah Camaro hitam dan Bugatti Veron merah meluncur ke sebuah gerbang. Disana terdapat nama sebuah sekolah yang terkenal. Karena murid yang diterima di sana hanya orang kaya. Putra pemilik sebuah kedudukan, maupun penerima gelar, dan kecerdasan aspek ketiga.

**Suna Academy**

Saat camaro gelap itu telah berhenti. Gaara bersiap-siap keluar. Tapi, pintu masih berstatus 'Lock'. "Temari, buka pintunya" ucap gaara sambil memegangi pintu.

"Sebentar" Kakak yang menjabat sebagai sopir pagi itu melihat dengan teliti adik bungsunya.

"Up, Check" kata nya sambil memegangi kepala berkulit putih itu.

Rambut merah yang tidak begitu rapi tapi terlihat keren, jade emerlard yang melekat di matanya terlihat manis dengan sentuhan hitam disekelilingnya, tidak lupa tanda lahir yang berbentuk 'Ai' melengkapi.

"Down, Check" lanjutnya sambil melihat adiknya (lagi)

Seragam sekolah berbentuk jas dengan warna hitam itu nampak rapi. Disertai huruf JS di bagian dada kirinya. Celana yang serasi menghiasi kaki itu dengan tepat. Kemeja dan dasi yang sesuai menambah nilai plus dari seorang Gaara.

"Yosh..Ikuzo!" kata Temari sambil meng_unlock_ pintu camaro itu. Saat mereka keluar, tentu saja berbagai tatapan terlempar pada mereka. Walaupun kategorinya hanya dua. Antara kagum dan.. iri, eh ada satu lagi itu adalah tatapan canggung(?).

Tanpa memperdulikan itu semua, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju Kankuro berdiri sambil bersandar. Membelakangi Bugatti Veron merah yang ia kendarahi tadi.

"5 menit 2 detik. Rekor baru Temari" ucap nya tiba-tiba dengan stopwatch yang ada digenggamannya.

"Hahaha, lebih cepat dua detik dari kemarin ya?" imbuh sang kakak tercantik dari tiga bersaudara itu. Entah apa gunanya, selalu menghitung waktu yang ia diperlukan dari tempat dia memarkir mobil yang ia kendarai menuju kankuro.

"Ke sekolah dulu" saut Gaara melesat menjahui mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak mau berlama-lama dengan mereka. Itu karena pagi-pagi seperti ini virus _freak_ mereka akan muncul (*dihajar fans temari dan kankuro*).

"Hati-hati, panda-chan" ejek kankuro

Gaara hanya bisa mendecih perlahan, tetapi inner yang berbicara _'mendokusai'_

**[Di tempat berbeda]**

"Haatttccuihh.." bersin yang keluar dari anak itu mengagetkan teman-teman di sebelahnya.

"Kau demam?" Tanya pemilik dua segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kiba, tapi aku rasa ada yang membicarakan ataupun merniru perkataan ku. Dari tadi bersin terus. Tapi ada kemungkinan itu _dia_" jawab shika

"Oh.."

"Ahh!" teriaknya yang (lagi-lagi) mengagetkan penghuni kelasnya itu. Mungkin harus hari ini harus diberi predikat hari terkaget se-SunaHighSchool. Walaupun pelaku kedua dari kaagetnya tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari semua orang disana, karena dia sedang berlari keluar. Terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Pasti kelupaan tugas lagi" gumam Shika yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang terganggu tadi (baca : Tidur pagi).

**[Gaara Pov ON]**

"Ke sekolah dulu" Berjalan menjauhi mereka adalah jalan terbaik. Ditambah, sekolah kami yang berbeda walaupun pada komplek yang sama. Dua makhluk itu di Suna High School. Sementara aku mengarah ke Junior High School.

"Hati-hati, panda-chan" suara kankuro tedengar nyaring di telinga ini.

'_Cih, mendokusai.'_

_Inner..., mengapa kau memakai kata-kata musuhku selama ini? Apa kau minta the end? Eh, tunggu dulu kalau innerku the end aku ikut the end dong? Nggak jadi deh._

"Haatttccuihh.." Hagh? Suara apa itu?. Saat ku lihat banyak burung yang menjahui gedung High School, mungkin itu masalah dari gedung Suna High School. Yah, not my _problem_.

**[Gaara Pov OFF]**

Lorong itu ramai. Mulai dari siswa yang cepat-cepat takut telat, cewek yang gosip topik yang baru, dan juga ada yang lagi nyari pacar baru. Hampir lupa, pasti nya ada banyak cewek yang bikin suatu club disana. Tentu saja, fansclub itu hanya ada untuk orang-orang yang memiliki nilai plus tersendiri.

Dan Gaara salah satunya.

Nasib dari yang di nilai memiliki _something special_ berakhir seperti itu. Penilaian mereka seperti biasa, dari perawakan tubuh sampai prestasi orang tersebut. Dan tokoh utama kita kali ini sedikit risih atas kehadiran mereka. Author sendiripun kasihan melihatnya. (Reader : bukankah kau yang buat?!/ Author : Oh iya #watados)

Dari punggung Gaara, terlihat seseorang membawa tumpukan buku sampai menutupi wajahnya. Tepat arah belakang ada dua anak laki-laki sedang berlarian.

*BRUKK*

Dia pun jatuh dengan tidak elit tepat di atas punggung Gaara. Buku yang tidak seberapa tipis itu (baca : tebal) berserakan di lantai tak beraturan.

"ittai..., Gomenasai " jawab suara nyaring yang dipelankan itu(?) dan melanjutkan dengan mengambil buku-buku tadi.

"Hm" saut Gaara dengan menggosok korban (baca : punggung) dari proses kejatuhan itu. Dia yang masih dalam proses pengembalian kesadaran yang sedikit menghilang karena kejadian tadi.

Ingin mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu, di menoleh perlahan. Membuat nya terjatuh dalam dunia lamuman.

Dari sini terlihat jelas. Seragam yang berbeda, rambut pirang sepunggung rapi, juga kacamata yang bertengger di matanya. Mungkin kalau dilihat lebih baik. Dua manik blue shapirre itu indah terpasang wajahnya.

"Ekghm.., Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaaan yang megaburkan lamunan di kepala sang berambut merah itu terdengar. Dan telah ditemukan orang kedua yang bisa melihat emosi eksklusif darinya.

"Mata untuk melihat. Kaki untuk berjalan gunakan sebaiknya, atau kau akan mencelakakan orang lain " ucapku tanpa sadar. "Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" saut nya dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Author rasa, ceramah 5 detik yang dilakukan Gaara membuat dia sedikit marah "Hm" sambung Gaara kebingungan

"Hei, aku tanya padamu, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" sambungnya.

"Terserah" wah.., kedengarannya tokoh utama kita sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ini baru dia yang pertama yang dapat melakukannya. Dalam pertemuan pertama mereka lagi.

Dari pada mengalami suasana yang lebih awkward karena kecanggungan seperti ini ia lebih memilih berjalan menjahui orang baru itu setelah bukunya ia kembalikan.

Melihat kepergian seseorang yang menurutnya menjengkelkan tetapi menarik. Walaupun sudah dia tutupi dengan kacamata, dua mata itu terlihat berubah warna.

"Mitsuketa.." katanya lirih

"Hey! Hime~ matte" suara orang yang dikenalnya membuat kepala berponytail itu menoleh sekaligus melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Eh, Oni-chan"

"Ap-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melepasnya. Kalau perubahan ini, karena aku terlalu bersemangat" sautnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuk ke dua manik yang telah menjadi merah Ruby itu.

"hah..., baiklah asalkan kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh" hela nafas yang terdengar saat orang yang dipanggil kakak itu membantunya dengan membawa sedikit (baca : hampir semua) dan menyisahkan satu.

Yang lebih mengejutkan, ia hanya membawanya dengan satu tangan. Bayangkan, membawa buku yang lebih dari satu juga tidak begitu tipis (baca : tebal) hanya dengan seperti itu. Hanya di tangan sebelah kanannya!

"Hehe, aku tidak menjamin itu" jawabnya sambil menumpuk buku yang terakhir ke tangan sang kakak sebelah kiri itu, sambil berlari memunggunginya.

Seperti sudah paham jalan pikiran adikknya dia menghela nafas "Hah, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pemilihan seperti ini, dia sangat bersemangat." Sembari melangkah mengikutinya ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Apakah kalian melihat anakmu yang hiperaktif satu itu dari sana? oka-san, oto-san" dengan menutup mata dan membayangkan wajah dua orang paling ia kagumi tersenyum padanya.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

a/n :

Ini hanya repost **FIRST PROBLEM** yang sudah direfisi dan saya publish di sini.

Sign,

**Ano2**


	2. Second Problem, Third Problem

_**First Problem**_ go to s/9766769/1/PROBLEM

PROBLEM

NARUTO bukan karya karya ku, sungguh aku tidak bohong

Rate : T

Pair : Gaara x Naruto (fem)

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Warning : OOC, Typo*mungkin*, Gaje, Ancur*critanya&EYD*, Masih banyak lagi

Don't Like? Why you in here? Just klik 'back'...

But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^

Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...

Second Problem

**[Pagi, 2 September 2101/ LORONG SEKOLAH]**

**GAARA POV ON**

Pagi yang membosankan seperti biasa. Apalagi jarak tempat parkir dan kelasku yang dekat sekali benar-benar dekattt... yah sekitar 1 km dari sana. Tak terbayangkan, terpuruknya nasib daun telinga. Jeritan dan bisikan menjadi hidangan pembuka menempuh setiap fajar yang datang. Ops, maaf kalau seperti ini sisi yang lain akan keluar perlahan-lahan.

"Juara nasional itu. Apalagi dia sudah mewakili jepang tahun lalu! Sang maestro puisi-"

"GAARA !" bisikan yang samar yang tak sengaja terlewat di kuping ku tertahan oleh sorakan heboh _orang itu._

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanyaku sambil tetap berjalan

"Mana kata _senpai_ nya gaa-chan?" dengan muka menjengkelkan itu. Ah, aku sudah tau tanpa menatap nya.

"Urusei, apa ada kepentingan khusus seorang _senpai _yang wakil OSIS menemui ku?" Kan, kepala sekolah dan author yang agak miring. System pemikiran nya belum di upgrade. _#author : emong belom *plaak- lupakan-_ Kiba inuzuka.. seorang yang memiliki otak pentium satu itu menjadi wakil OSIS?!

Jika kalian bilang aku iri.., kalian salah. Yah, walaupun keunggulan dia hanya 2, tentang bersosial dengan para manusia lainnya dan cucu dari ketua yayasan sekolah. Selain itu, dia hanya manusia yang menyebalkan dan pembuat onar dikehidupanku.

"Woy, Gaa-chan. Pertama-tama, apa kau sudah lupa? Hari ini tepat satu tahun." akupun tersentak dari lamunanku. Tanpa sadar langkah ku terhenti lalu tubuhku berputar 180 derajat. Errgh, jika aku bercermin mungkin perempatan sudah muncul di kepala ku sekaligus...

"Kenapa muka mu bersemu seperti itu Gaa-chan?" wajah itu lagi.. ! Wajah yang sama dengan tahun lalu.

**[FLASHBACK ON]**

**[Pagi, 2 September 2100/ HEADMASTER's ROOM]**

"Gaara, bagaimana latihan dan perlombaan mu disana?" dia selalu sok akrab.

"Bukankah anda juga mengetahui hasilnya orochimaru-sensei ?" tanyaku sekenanya

"Tentu saja ! nilai test terbaik di **poem's schooling** sekaligus juara satu **poem's contest university** padahal, baru saja mengikuti MOS di JHS.. Mengalahkan orang yang lebih berpengalaman" ucapanya sambil memasang lengkungan wajah itu. Hanya 5 detik, kembali datar.

"Tetapi, karena test dan contest itu. Kamu, Sabaku no Gaara telah meninggalkan sesi pelajaran selama 6 bulan. Banyak tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk di catatan mu !" katanya sambil menaruh dokumen kedisiplinan yang bertumpuk, setebal buku kuning telepon.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 abad *plaak #terakhirLupakan

"Bukankah para guru sudah memberitahu semua tugas lewat e-mail?" tanya sambil melihat lurus. Tentu saja ke dokumen itu.

"Tapi, aku sangat sibuk, karena jadwal di sana sangat ketat. Apalagi petugasnya benar-benar galak" mengingat kejadian peghukuman anak yang tidak menghabiskan sebutir nasi di piringnya. Itu cukup menakutkan. Membaca dengan baju bau itu, syair yang hancur, di depan teman-teman dari seluruh negara. Itu cukup menggetarkan hati ku agar tidak melanggar peraturan di sana.

"Walaupun aku tau kau pasti dengan mudah melesat ke ranking pertama di kelas mu jika mulai belajar. Tetapi, kamu juga perlu hukuman karena dengan sengaja melanggar peraturan di JHS ini."

Ah, perasaan ku sudah tidak enak. Hal buruk pasti akan terjadi. Tapi hukuman macam apa yang diberikan setelah memenangkan perlombaan itu?! Yang pasti aku rasa tidak baik.

*tuk,tuk,tuk

"Permisi, ada apa orochimaru-sensei memanggil saya ?" orang itu masuk dengan sopan. Ah, mungkin cuman akting nya di depan kepala sekolah. Mungkin dia berumur sama dengan ku. Dan pastinya tingkatan kelas yang sama.

"Begini kiba-kun. Ini adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Anak yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi." Lanjur orochi-sensei.

"Oh, jadi ini orangnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Yoroshikun."

"Gaara. Domo"

"Hmm, adik kelas ku yang akan aku dampingi satu hari ini. Cukup manis ya!" Apa?! Adek kelas? Jadi dia ini _senpai? _ Dan tunggu dam- apa? Kenapa jadi begini?!

Akupun menatap penuh curiga ke orochi-sensei. Dan dia merasakan tatapan ku itu.

"Begini Gaara, setelah aku berkonserling ke ketua yayasan. Dia menyarankan mencari pendamping belajar mu agar lebih cepat menyamai teman kelas. Dan tentu saja tugas mu harus cepat di tuntaskan." Wah, senyum itu. Senyum penuh kelicikan... Jadi, ini hukumannya. Wah, orochi-sensei, suatu hari aku pasti membalasmu. Dan tidak lupa ketua yayasan itu juga.

"Baik orochi-sensei kami pasti akan mudah bekerja sama nantinya." Membungkukkan badan lalu menyeret ku keluar.

"Sebentar, Gaara. Selain itu apa kau tau ke-" Informasi dari kepala sekolah itu terputus karena orang ini sudah menyeret ku jauh.

1 meter

2 meter

3 sendok mak-*plakk –lupakan lagi-

"Hei bisakah kau berhenti sebentar." Tanya ku

"Apa yang kau bicaran, adek kelas?" jawab nya. Wah.., dia benar-benar ingin mati dengan digelitiki !

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar _senpai !_" tanyaku ulang dengan penekanan setiap kata. Aku tahu dia berseringai disana. Dia memojokkan ku dengan dua tangan tepat di setiap pinggir bahu.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan memakanmu" dengan wajah tinggal 1 cm. Aku tahu, dia ini nggak waras. Dari pertama lihat pun sudah ketahuan. Tetap aku lihat wajahnya yang aneh itu. Pipiku panas, tapi topeng ku lebih dingin.

"Cepat masuk ke kelas mu." Katanya sambil berjalan pergi menuju gedung JHS lantai atas. Ternyata benar dia senpai. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Di mana kelas ku...?

**[FLASHBACK OFF]**

"Rencana orochi-sensei dan kakek mu, oh hampir lupa juga disarankan oleh kau. Membuatku bingung, agar aku tidak bertanya dimana kelas ku. Dan menghukumku berdiri di lapangan upacara selama 2 kali jam istirahat. Dengan alasan, tidak memiliki pendirian dan semangat untuk sekolah di sini, sehingga lupa menanyakan di mana kelas ku itu. Juga mengancam ku, dengan perkataan menghina petugas **poem's scholing** yang direkam itu" Lanjut ku sambil menatap nya. Makhluk yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar seperti itu. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, lebih baik daripada melihat wajah menahan tawa yang sangat menusuk itu.

"hahahahaha, sampai ada yang mengira kau gila. Berdiri di lapangan saat panas merajalela seperti itu. Dan tidak ada yang mau duduk di depan maupun belakang mu sampai sekarang" Semua murid disekitar nya _sweatdroop_ sekejap. Haha, ternyata tingkah nya yang bintang satu seperti itu sudah buat kalian _sweatdroop_. Apalagi liat dia waktu bintang lima. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah menjijikkan.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting, aku mau menuju kelas." Jawab ku setelah wajah ku kembali semula.

"Hah, eh Gaara." Dia mulai serius (AI = jika serius, embel-embel chan dia hilangkan). Jadi aku berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Nanti ada murid pindahan baru yang masuk ke kelas mu dan tugas oleh orochi-sensei untuk meng-_guide_ mereka satu hari. Maaf ya, sebenarnya itu tugas ku tapi ada hal lain yang harus kujerjakan" Dia mulai berjalan

"Kiwosukete" bisik nya tepat di kuping ku

Baka. *Ting-tongTing-tong

Wah, aku harus cepat !

**GAARA POV OFF**

**[Pagi, 2 September 2101/ RUANG KELAS]**

"Pagi semua. Salam semangat!" sambut sensei itu walaupun masih berada di antara pintu yang terbuka.

"Pagi " Sungguh berbeda dengan muridnya

"Ayolah semua, keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi untuk mengisi waktu itu sensei akan mengenalkan wajah baru. Ayo silahkan masuk" setelah itu bergerak ke papan menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Oh, akhirnya dia datang'_ inner Gaara pun berbicara

"Ohaio minna !"

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bisa _cengo_. '_Dia kan ! Tapi... kenapa?_'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

PROBLEM

NARUTO bukan karya karya ku, sungguh aku tidak bohong

Rate : T

Pair : Gaara x Naruto (fem)

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Don't Like? Why you in here? Just klik 'back'...

But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^

Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...

Warning

Fict ini memiliki kadar OOC yang terlihat. Cerita sedikit GaJe, Penulisan EYD salah (semoga endak) . Alur yang mengikuti MOOD. Dan penyelendupan OC.

"problem" : Percakapan biasa

'_problem' _: Inner atau di dalam hati

/problem/ : Telepati

PROBLEM : Sound Effect Keras

problem : Sound Effect Halus

( problem ) : Sound Of Author ( gak maksa mbaca hal seperti ini... _ _" )

_problem _: Read something

**PREVIOUS PROBLEM**

"Nanti ada murid pindahan baru yang masuk ke kelas mu dan tugas oleh orochi-sensei untuk meng-_guide_ mereka satu hari."

'_Oh, akhirnya dia datang'_ inner Gaara pun berbicara

"Ohaio minna !"

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bisa _cengo_. '_Dia kan ! Tapi... kenapa?_'

_**THIRD PROBLEM**_

**[Pagi, 2 September 2101/ RUANG KELAS]**

Crita dimulai dari tokoh kita yang mengalami OOC mendadak. Dikarenakan kedatangan seorang siswi baru dikelas nya. Menurut author, siswi itu mempunyai semangat yang tak biasa. Sampai tidak menyadari jika..

"Auww" tali sepatunya belum diikat dan jatuh secara horizontal ke lantai kelas itu.

"Hahaha, gomenasai. Saya terlalu bersemangat hari ini." Sambungnya dengan menghadap ke seluruh kelas, dan terbangnya pheromon di udara. Dan berakibat..

"Kawaii..." seluruh murid mengatakan hal yang sama...minus tokoh kita.

Gaara merasakan hawa berbeda dari orang yang sama yang ia lihat. Ya, orang yang sama dengan orang yang menabrak dia tadi. 'Oh, tadi Kiba berkata mereka. Mungkin ini mereka itu kembar? Ah, pasti.' Tenangnya dalam hati.

"Ekghm" satu kata singkat dikeluarkan oleh sensei yang dari tadi terlupakan keberadaan nya.

"Coba perkenalkan dirimu." Gai-sensei mengarahkan spidol ke arahnya dan ia pun berjalan pelan ke white board di depan kelas. "u-zu-ma-ki-na-ru-to." gumamnya

"Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! Yoroshikun Onegai Shimasu" sambungnya dengan membungkukkan diri membuat bentuk siku-siku untuk sepersekian detik.

Mari kita lihat penampilannya, seragam yang bertuliskan JS dengan wana gelap itu serasi dengan kulit tan milikknya. Dipadukan dengan wajah yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti neko yang terlihat manis serta rambut yang dikuncir ponytail ke belakang itu membuat terlihat lebih menarik. Dan kedua mata biru langit yang terlihat meneduhkan.

"Apa ada yang perlu di tanyakan?" lanjut gai-sensei menghadap anak didik nya.

"Makanan favorit?"

"Warna favorit?"

"Punya pacar?"

"Kegiatan hari minggu?"

"Tempat favorit?"

"Kriteria pacar!"

"Hei, kalau bertanya satu-satu nanti uzu-"

"Ramen, orange, masih mencari, sedikit berolah raga dan beberapa kegiatn privasi,tempat yang terasa menyenangkan, dan PriSky" semua tercengangng melihat kemampuan menjawab siswi satu ini. Tapi nadanya pada jawaban terakhir sangat pelan serta diiringi melihat wajah sabaku. Tapi si pemilik wajah tetap memakai kedinginan andalannya. Seolah tidak mengerti.

Tentu untuk menutupi kegugupan hatinya.

Hening...

"Etto, sensei dimana tempat duduk saya?" tanya nya sopan

"Eh.., dibelakangnya sabaku-san." Sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku itu. Sambil berjalan menuju empat duduk nya. Ia merasakan...

Seperti teringat sesuatu "Eh uzumaki-san, di mana kakak mu tadi?" tanya sensei dengan muka penasaran(?)

"Dia datang sebentar lagi" lanjutnya setelah duduk di bangku

"Hei, apa kau tidak mengembalikkan spidol itu?" terdengar datar dan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar nya.

"Itu urusanku sabaku-san, atau bisa ku panggil Gaa-chan" jawabnya tak kalah pelan

DEG

'_Perasaaan apa ini? Hey... yang paling penting... dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu!'_

Gaara yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal tapi tetap bersikap tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto yang elihat itu memasang senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai(?)

'_ehh' _Gaara merasakan bangku di belakangnya bergerak. Seperti pemiliknya ingin keluar dari bangku itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya nya lebih datar dan tetap melihat kedepan seperti tidak peduli.

Sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Gaara ia kembali menjawab "Kalau kau ingin tau, sekarang waktu yang tepat" dengan menauh spidol ke depan matanya, seperti ingin melemparnya. Gaara yang mengetahui letak posisi Naruto seperti itu, mencoba melihat ke arah yang Naruto tuju. Dan itu tepat pada

Kepala gai-sensei.

"Hei jangan ber-" swuut dia ingin menghentikan tapi terlambat. Spidol itu telah meluncur dengan kecepatan yang sukar terlihat.

"Disana!" teriaknya, yang menghebohkan kembali kelas yang telah tenang tadi. Seperti mendengar komando, semua orang menoleh ke arah nya bahkan gai-sensei yang sedang menghapus huruf dari uzumaki pun menoleh, hanya Gaara yang melihat ke depan sekaligus pemandangan di depannya.

Dahi nya mengerut seoalah tak paham.

Gai-sensei yang melihat sidol meluncur yang tepat ke arah mukanya nya hanya bisa menutup mata. Karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindar. Dan...

TAP

**.**

**.**

**.**

****PROBLEM***

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP

Dan scene selanjutnya terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang memakai seragam dari JS. Perlahan dia berdiri dengan wajar. Kulit light brown nya itu sangat pas kontras dengan warna dari rambut pendek yang berantakan tapi terlihat rapi(?) itu. Dan wajahnya, kumis kucing! sangat mirip seperti Naruto. Tetapi, warna matanya itu berwarna merah penuh kebranian.

"Hei, ini baru hari pertama! Kalau bukan sudah ku biarkan" ungkap nya tiba-tiba, dua bola matanya melihat ke arah naruto. Sekaligus memainkan spidol yang ada di tangan nya.

GLEK_ 'biarkan, ya..' pikir gai ngeri_

"Sudah saya bilang, dia sebentar lagi datang." Ucap Naruto tidak semangat dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

'_jadi dia kakaknya' _semua murid mendengungkan kata yang sama di hatinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan memerkenalkan diri." Ucap gai setelah sadar dari kengeriaan yang terdpat di hatinya.

Spidol itu menari di white board dan tidak perlu waktu lama di sana telah tertulis.

"Namikaze Naruto" entah sudah ke berapa kali kelas ini tercengang oleh murid baru di hari yang sama. Di board nya tertulis huruf namikaze yang berada di tempat huruf uzumaki yang telah dihapus gai tadi. Sementara Gai sudah mengerti keadaan, ia mulai bertanya.

"Ap-"

"Kenapa namamu sama seperti uzumaki-san, namikaze-san?"

"Apa yang membuatmu memiliki marga yang berbeda? Apakah bukan saudara kandung?"

"Apakah kalian memiliki saudara lagi yang bernama Naruto juga?"

"Ekhm, aku mulai dari pertanyaan pertama. Itu karena tradisi keluarga yang mengatakan, anak dari keturunan terpilih yang memiliki nama yang sama. Keturunan terpilih ditentukan dengan syarat dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki anak pertamanya itu laki-laki dan kedua adalah perempuan. Yang kedua, agar tidak menyulitkan pihak keluarga sendiri, anak pertama itulah yang mewarisi nama namikaze dan anak kedua dan kalau ada selanjutnya menggunakan nama dari sang ibu. Dan aku rasa pertanyaan ketiga sudah terjawab. Tapi, hanya ingin memberitahu kalau memang aku memiliki imouto selain imouto ku yang ada disini. Namanya Uzumaki Hikari yang bersekolah di ES" jawabnya tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Author sangka, selain penampilan ciri khas luar kecerdasaan di dalam mungkin sama saja. Dan sepertinya sensei yang ada di sana pun setuju.

Hening... (again.. _ _")

"Ekhm.., sensei bisakah saya duduk?" tanya nya dengan melihat gai.

"Te-tentu, di depan sabaku-san" sambil menjukkan bangkua sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia berjalan, menuju bangkunya. Dan ia merasakan.

Setelah tiba di tempat duduknya, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya di depan Gaara. Gaara yang hanya melihat itu _'Apa yang.. Ah, Like i care'_

/apa benar, hime?/

/tentu saja, nii-chan. Perasaan ku tak salah/

/mungkin omongan pak tua itu bisa dipercaya kali ini/

/mungkin/

"Baiklah buka buku kalian pada halaman 31" lanjut sensei yang sedari tadi mengalami mode kebingungan.

****PROBLEM – SKIP TIME***

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, kelas langsung senyap. Hanya para tokoh yang berada di dalamnya. Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Sabakuno Gaara.

"Hei, Gaa-chan" suara yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Ada apa uzumaki-san?" tanya nya kembali, tetapi tetap fokus ke buku yang dia baca.

"Apakah kau lupa tugas mu?" imbuh sang kakak

'_ah, tugas itu!'_ "Kalian ingin ke kantin?" tanya nya lagi

Dan di jawab dengan anggukkan mantab dari kedua pihak.

Dengan berjalan Gaara, mencoba menerangkan sesuatu "Waktu istirahat kita 60 menit. Ada beberapa jalur yang harus diketahui. Karena kelas kita terletak lebih eksklusif dari kelas lainnya, di sini terdapat jalur ke kantin 1, 2, ataupun 3. Kantin satu untuk anak ES, kantin 2 untuk anak JS, dan kantin 3 untuk anak HS."

"Terus? Bukannya kita tinggal jalan ke kantin 2?"

"Tentu, tapi aku hanya menjelaskan" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Jika saudara itu sedang terkagum-kagum karena keindahan JS. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah academy yang memiliki fasilitas unggulan berupa satu stadium besar untuk olah raga, kolam renang, dojo, perpustakaan, gedung khusus untuk ekstrakulikuler, lab, aula yang dapat memuat 24.000 orang dan masih banyak lagi. Sekaligus semua itu berstandart international.

Dan yang Gaara rasakan saat ini adalah risih. Ia tidak begitu suka banyak perhatian. Sendiri saja sudah merepotkan ramainya, apalagi membawa dua orang baru itu yang menurutnya... cocok untuk kreteria para stalker(?)

Gaara pun menghentikan perjalanannya, dan membuat hime yang satu ini menubruk badan yang 5 cm lebih tinggi dari nya.

"Nah, ini dia kantin untuk JS" tambahnya dengan menengok belakang

Kekaguman dari du- ralat empat bola mata biru langit itu semakin terlihat jelas. Bayangan kantin yang menjemukkan di pikiran mereka menghilang. Kantin ini benar-benar terlihat seperti food court wisata-wisata di dunia. Dan segera melangkah menuju ke tempat yang terlihat seperti kedai ramen itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari senyum itu terukir di balik kegelapan.

****PROBLEM – SKIP TIME***

(U. Naruto sudah mulai aku sebut Hime. Perhatikan ya!)

"ji-san, pesan ramen nya sekali lagi!" ujar mereka bersemangat. Gaara yang melihat tingkah seperti itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian itu manusia atau monster? Ini sudah ke 12 mangkok setiap orang" hardiknya sambil menunjuk tumpukkan 25 mangkok di sebelahnya (punya gaara satu).

"Haha" jawab mereka bersamaan. "Kalau begitu, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Kalian nanti pulang sendiri ya." Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip perintah itu di angguki oleh naruto bersaudara. Setelah membayar miliknya, ia pun segera keluar dari tempat itu. Sementara..

/apa kau merasakan nya lagi/

/iya ni-chan, tapi sekarang kenapa di dua tempat berbeda/

/mungkin salah satunya komplotan mereka!/

/aku tidak begitu yakin kali ini/

/ada yang salah hime?/

/sepertinya sumber kedua yang kita rasakan itu tidak pernah aku lihat/

/orang baru?/

/tidak, tetapi lebih terlihat seperti membaur dan tersembunyi/

"Ini dia ramen kalian untuk ketiga belas kali" seorang pelayan yang datang membawakan mangkok ramen dengan tersenyum. Mungkin ia senang jika ada pembeli seperti mereka. Atau hanya ingin mencari perhatian kepada Namikaze Naruto kita? Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"Terima kasih" jawab hime dengan senyun andalannya.

Mari kita lihat tokoh utama kita. Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju Perpustakaan, sedang melamun masalah tadi. Saat sang Namikaze menampakkan wajahnya.

'_aku rasa gerakan dia cepat sekali. Atau mungkin...? Haha, aku rasa memang aku harus belajar ketepatan penglihatan lagi. Tidak mungkin kan aku yang melambat.'_

Sekarang lorong terlihat sepi, padahal saat istirahat umum, lorong ini memang sepi. Apalagi istirahat untuk A class yang lebih panjang 10 menit dari istirahat B class.

WUSS

Dia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. _'apa aku tidur terlalu malam ya?'_

tap, tap, tap

"Siapa?" tanya nya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Sepi. Suasana yang menyebalkan kedua menurutnya selain terlalu ramai adalah terlalu sepi atau bisa dikatakan sunyi.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia berjalan sedikit cepat atau bisa dibilang berlari menuju perpustakaan. Akhirnya, pintu berpanelkan perpustakaan terlihat.

'_Hagh..hagh..hagh.. akhirnya sampai. Ayo!' _semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Tapi ia merasakan hal aneh pada tempat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memiliki kebutuhan untuk kesini. Setelah masuk...

'_tuh kan nggak ada apa-apa' _pikirnya tenang melihat beberapa murid dan petugas perpustakaan yang biasa diingatnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju petugas itu.

"Berkunjung lagi sabaku-san?" sapa petugas berkacamata dan berambut merah.

"Ia, aku ingin mengembalikan dan meminjam buku lagi hari ini Karin-san. Dimana kiba bukankah piket menjaga perpustakaan nya hari ini?"

"Ara.., jarang-jarang kau mencari dua segitiga terbalik itu."

"Bukan hanya segitiga, otaknya pun terbalik. Aku kira dia menyempatkan melakukan piket sehingga menyuruhku melakukan tugas guide nya" jawab gaara kesal tapi tidak merubah wajah datarnya itu.

"Sudalah, menggosip orang itu tidak baik. Ada kiriman baru di pojok kanan ruangan" saut cepat karin sambil menujuk arah yang tepat.

"Hm"

Ia pun mulai berjalan ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatnya karin. Dan ia melihat ke salah satu rak, sebuah buku bertuliskan

"Legend Sky? Oleh One Prince?" ia balik buku itu, tidak ada sinopsis, pengarang nya pun bernama pena yang aneh. Tapi, ada sebuah ketertarikan di hatinya untuk membaca buku itu. Ia memutuskan akan meminjam buku itu.

"Karin..san?" saat ia ingin meminjam buku itu, petugas perpustakaan bernama karin itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Tapi ada sebuah catatan.

Gaa-chan, aku pergi sebentar ambil cap stempel di meja. Karin.

Gaara mendecih kecil setelah membaca catatan itu. Dia mengambil stempel dan menempelkan itu ke buku tadi. Seketika perpustakaan terlihat mencekam dan membuat bulu kuduk nya berdiri. Keberanian pun segera menipis dan saat melihat jam tangan nya masih 20 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Dari perpustakaan ke kelas menempuh waktu selama 5 menit. Jadi tinggal 15 menit sebelum masuk.

Dia terpikirkan untuk mengunjungi tempat favoritnya.

****PROBLEM – SKIP TIME***

Tiga menit waktu yang cukup untuk datang ke tempat favoritnya. Sebuah pohon rindang yang berdaun hijau segar di musim semi ini. Angin sepoi menambah suasana disana. Keputusan dia duduk menghadap ke menara jam pusat **Academy Suna**. Jam yang mungkin sebagai patokan. Karena di sana lah tempat tertinggi dari **Academy **ini.

Perlahan ia buka lembaran itu...

**[CANTEEN]**

"Ramennya memang paling-" wuss perkataan nya terputus. Mereka saling menatap, mengangguk, dan langsung belari ke sana.

gaara mulai membaca kata di halaman pertama...

_ceritaku yang akan kalian rasakan sebentar lagi _

**[HEADMASTER ROOM]**

"Ayola-" wuss "Apa kau merasakannya pak tua?" tanya orang itu memastikan "Dia telah membukanya! Cepat kesana kau baka! Ini salah mu kiba!" jawab orang tua itu murka

_kekesalan yang telah terpendam_

**[SOMEPLACE]**

wuss "Kaichou" panggilnya sambil menunduk hormat

"Ini saatnya kah?!" sambungnya

_keinginan dan kehancuran tak terputuskan_

**[UNDER TREE]**

wuss "Karena kau adalah-"

"Prince Sky"

Gaara menoleh pada asal suara tadi dan

#CUPP

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Fourth Problem -Tugas Prince Sky-

**PROBLEM**

**NARUTO bukan karya karya ku, sungguh aku tidak bohong**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Gaara x Naruto (fem)**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship**

**Don't Like? Why you in here? Just klik 'back'... **

**But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^**

**Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...**

**Warning**

**Fict ini memiliki kadar OOC yang terlihat. Cerita sedikit GaJe, Penulisan EYD salah (semoga endak) . Alur yang mengikuti MOOD. Dan penyelendupan OC. Fantasy jadi jangan di bawa ke hatie**

"problem" : Percakapan biasa

'_problem' _: Inner atau di dalam hati

/problem/ : Telepati

PROBLEM : Sound Effect Keras

problem : Sound Effect Halus

( problem ) : Sound Of Author ( gak maksa mbaca hal seperti ini... _ _" )

_problem _: Read something

**PREVIOUS PROBLEM**

gaara mulai membaca kata di halaman pertama...

_ceritaku yang akan kalian rasakan sebentar lagi_

_kekesalan yang telah terpendam_

_keinginan dan kehancuran tak terputuskan_

"Karena kau adalah-"

"Prince Sky"

#CUPP

_**FOURTH PROBLEM**_

**[Siang, 2 September 2101/ UNDERTREE]**

Mentari yang bersinar telah tepat berada di atas kepala saat kejadian itu terjadi. Angin yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti bagian batang pohon itu semakin memudar dan kini telah terlihat dua pasang manusia dengan jarak yang berdekatan itu. Terlihat dengan tenang sosok berambut pirang ponytail dan merah bata.

Saphire dan jade bertemu. Menyiratkan keanggunan tersendiri dari sang pemilik. Acara tersebut terus terjadi sampai

"Ekghm" suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Bukankah sudah selesai?" sambungnya

"hehe..." cengiran dari sang adik terdengar diiringi menjauh dari posisinya tadi. Sedangkan, Gaara hanya terdiam, kelopak matanya tertutup. Tetapi ada yang aneh, lingkaran hitam dan tanda 'ai' nya menghilang. Dan menyisahkan 2 manik jade itu di tempatnya.

"Effectnya terjadi" kata sang uzumaki sambil diangguki oleh kakankya.

"Aku harap, _beliau_ melakukan tugas nya dengan baik" ucap Namikaze Naruto dengan wajah menatap ke langit cerah tanpa awan itu.

**[Semenit kemudian]**

Lingkaran hitam, tanda 'ai' kembali ke tempatnya semula sebelum kelopak mata itu terbuka. Semua nya terbayang jelas di pikirannya. Tapi sekarang, didepannya berdiri dua orang identik, mereka menundukkan tubuh dan membuatnya condong ke depan dan berkata

"Okaerinasai Gaa-chan/tuan" suara terdengar dengan jelas disertai senyuman lebar sampai membuat sepasang bola mata mereka menyipit. Seketika, wajah stoic itu terasa panas di kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****PROBLEM****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Pagi, 9 September 2101/ Hiding Place (?)]**

"Saat dimana 12 bintang yang digunakan sebagai zodiak pada zaman itu menghilang dari langit malam. Tidak begitu lama, berdiri Twelve Star organisasi yang memiliki beberapa tugas untuk para anggotanya. Yaitu para _seacher, stalker, knight, _dan _prince sky_." Kata seorang pria yang berdiri di depan ruangan yang biasa disebut kelas. "Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" ujar orang itu dengan para remaja di depannya.

Semua mata yang mendengar penjelasan itu mengangkat tangan nya. Kecuali _dia _yang duduk di pojok ruang, hanya melihat pemandangan keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari depan kelas tadi.

"Baiklah, Sabaku-san. Mungkin kamu tau jawabannya." Lanjutnya sambil memandang orang yang di tuju. Akhirnya dia menoleh ke depan, walaupun tersirat pandangan malas dari matanya. Berdiri dan berkata

"_Seacher_ adalah pencari, tugasnya untuk mencari atau lebih tepatnya melacak keberedaan para zodiak bintang. _Stalker _adalah pengintai, berkewenangan untuk mengawasi keberadaan para zodiak bintang yang telah ditemukan oleh _seacher_. Setelah terdapat kepastian tempatnya, mereka melaporkannya dan akan menjadi tugas _knight_ untuk mendampingi dan melindungi jika diperlukan seorang _prince sky_ terpilih menuju ke sana. Mengembalikan bintang ke wujud aslinya adalah tugas utama sang _prince._" Dengan memutar bola matanya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Saat dia akan kembali duduk

"Apa maksud tetang 'mengembalikkan bintang ke wujud aslinya' sabaku-san?" pria bermasker itu mengatakan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

Mendecih kecil sambil menegakkan tubuhnya "Saat para bintang menghilang dari langit, mereka diper- ah di nyatakan oleh beberapa pendiri Twelve Star, para bintang itu telah datang ke bumi dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Mereka seperti berenkarnasi ke dalam bentuk manusia. Ingatan mereka menghilang begitu juga kekuatannya." Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Pada saat yang tepat, akan kembali keadaan semula ingatan sekaligus kekuatan itu tetapi tidak sempurna karena mereka berwujud manusia. Hal itulah yang menjadi tugas _prince_ untuk mendapat momen yang tepat tadi. Walaupun berarti menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri" Gaara yang merasa jawabannya selesai, segera duduk dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya. Menghadap luar jendela.

Ruangan itu terdiam seketika, banyak mulut yang membuka dengan memandang ke arah Gaara, mungkin karena baru pertama kali mendengar suara baritone yang keluar darinya begitu lama.

Pria bermasker tadi membuat seringai walaupun tidak terlihat jelas dari penampilan luarnya. Suara bell menyelamatkan hawa dingin di sana.

"Baiklah semua, pertemuan kali ini berakhir. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" kata orang itu sambil melangkah menuju pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Haik, Kakashi-sensei" jawab mereka semua (minus Gaara) dan segera mengikuti jejak kakashi. Gaara tetap terdiam memikirkan kejadian yang pernah ia alami seminggu yang lalu.

**[FLASHBACK ON -2 September 2101-]**

Pemuda itu terperanga. Langit, pohon, tanah, bangunan, dan semua pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya kini berwarna biru tua. Dia bingung apa yang terjadi. Mencoba mengingat hal yang dia lakukan tadi. Dia duduk, membaca buku di bawah pohon, dan- wajahnya terasa panas mengingatnya. Sampai-

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" pertanyaan yang sontak membuat Gaara terkejut dan berbalik ke belakang

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan gugup untuk berbicara dan tetap mentap ke arah berlainan.

"Bukankah aku yang bertanya dahulu? dan jangan malu, apakah pak tua ini semenakutkan itu..Gaa-chan" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang membuat gaara sontak menoleh kepadanya. Atau aku rasa karena satu kata di akhir kalimat nya tadi.

"aku. Ba-ik." Jawabnya dengan tekanan pada kata akhir dengan menatap datar, tetapi mensiratkan kejengkelan pada kedua manik yang terletak di bawah 'ai'.

"hahaha" sosok itu tertawa melihat ekspresi yang penerus di depannya itu. "Aku yakin banyak pertanyaan seperti yang kau utarakan tadi" lanjutnya dengan memutar badan 180° membelakangi tokoh utama kita yang begitu sering mendapat ke-OOCan dalam beberapa jam ini.

"Yang akan kujawab sekarang, panggil saja aku ji-san. Sekarang kau ada di dalam dunia roh."

"Apa yang maksudmu? Apakah seperti yang ada di televisi itu? Yang bisa menguasa-"

"Bukan. Dunia roh itu dan dunia sebelah sini berbeda. Di dalam dunia ini kau hanya bisa bertemu dengan beberapa roh khusus dari masa lalu yang berurusan dengan tugas yang akan kau peroleh nanti."

"Tugas? Tugas macam apa?" Tanya nya dengan memegang kepala dengan kanan kananya. Pusing, itulah yang dia rasakan.

"Kau akan tahu setelah membuka matamu nanti, sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengawasimu. Tapi, jika kau punya masalah dengan tugas itu datalang ke tempat yang sama dari tempat yang kau datangi tadi. Semoga kau berhasil dengan bahagia Gaa-chan"

Kabur tetapi jelas, terukir senyum kecil diiringi manik mata yang tersirat kekhawatiran dari orang yang memanggil dirinya ji-san tadi. Gaara tak sempat memarahi penyebutan nama seperti biasanya, karena kegelapan seketika menyelimuti penglihatan.

**[FLASHBACK OFF -Time now-]**

Dan setelahnya melihat dua buah senyum manis dari wajah namikaze-san sekaligus naruto yang berwajah identik itu. Mungkin, itu senyuman ter-teduh yang ia dapatkan setelah senyum yang terkenang di hidupnya.

"okaa-san" gumamnya sambil menahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengenang hal itu. Sekarang adalah sekarang, dan ia memiliki tugas untuk menjadi seseorang yang penting di organisasi Twelve Star. Sebenarnya, itu merupakan pekerjaan yang melelahkan untuknya. Menjadi _Prince Sky. _Dilihatnya dua buah gambar yang terdapat di telapak tangannya. Sekali lagi, wajahnya memanas karena mengingat kejadian yang ia lalui untuk mendapat tanda itu.

TAPTAPPTAPTAP

Suara yang ia kenal dari seminggu ini. Mungkin, saat ada peghargaan dan Gaara sebagai jurinya, sang pembuat suara akan mendapatkan _music of the week_. Karena sang juri memang terlalu sering mendengar suara itu telinga yang membuat sel di otaknya merasa begitu sibuk.

Derap langkah kaki yang terjadi saat sepatu bertemu dengan lantai kian mendekat sampai bayangan itu berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya dengan membungkuk memgang tengkuk kakinya karena terlalu lelah berlari. Helaan nafas memburu terdengar jelas keluar darinya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan berlari di lorong.. Naruto" baritone khas yang terdengar tepat di depannya membuat sunggingan senyum kecil terpahat di wajah kucing berambut blonde twintal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****PROBLEM****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A FEW MINUTES AGO/ LORONG]**

TAPTAPTAPTAP

Ia ingin menemuinya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Entah apa alasan logisnya, padahal baru beberapa jam tidak melihat wajah itu. Tak peduli setiap ocehan dari orang yang tersenggol bahunya saat berlari.

"Lorong kedua belok kiri, ada tangga turun satu tingat, belok kanan dan pintu paling ujung" gumamnya mengingat letak sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Sesampainya di tangga, sekali lagi di terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa untuk mengikat sepasang alas kaki nya (lagi).

"kyaa-" jeritan itu tertahan begitu terasa ada dorongan dari belakang yang mencegahnya untuk jatuh mengenaskan. Ia menoleh, seperti melihat pahlawan dengan cahya terang di belakannya "Aku tidak tau, jika orang yang berstatus hime tidak pernah memperhatikan tali sepatunya" suara ejekan yang benar-benar ia kenali, terdengar dari tengkuknya dan berhasil membuat pandangan tadi hilang seketika.

Sebuah wajah yang cemberut pun di hasilkan oleh bocah beramut blonde twintail itu. Dan membuat kesabaran sang kakak untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi adiknya tidak dapat terbendung lagi."Sakit ni-chan" katanya sambil mengelus korban penindasan sang kakak.

"Itu salahmu karena terlalu mudah membuat ku gemas. Dan, bukankah _dia _akan memarahimu jika berlari seperti tadi dan dengan mudahnya melupakan tali sepatu yang kendor? Oh iya, dalam keadan menaiki tangga pula?!" sautnya dan terlihat menaikkan sebelah alis yang dimilikinya.

"Hehe" tawa singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya saat keadaan tubuh sudah sempurna berada di lantai tujuannya 'tinggal pintu paling ujung' gumamnya dalam hati. Walaupn sudah melakukan ancang-ancang lari-

"Benarkan tali sepatumu dulu, aku tidak mau _dia _stress hanya karena memikirkan kau yang jatuh disebabkan hal kecil seperti itu" selanya skaligus menghentikkan gerakan kaki adiknya yang berkulit tan itu. Menengok kekanan dan kekiri, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melkukan saran dari kakanya. Dia duduk di lantai dengan menyender dinding sekaligus menekuk tubuhnya untuk mencapai tali putih pengikat alas kakinya.

Pemilik dua manik merah menggeleng pelan melihat pola manis sang adiknya itu, dan seketika dia telah duduk di sampinya dengan bentuk gerakan yang sama tanpa mengikat tali sepatunya. Karena sudah rapi dari pagi tadi. Seorang Namikaze harus terlihat sempurna bukan?

"Tidak terasa seminggu kita dipertemukan kami-sama dengan_nya_" Ucapnya dengan memandang ke jendela yang menampilkan langit sama seperti hari yang ia ingat sekarang.

"Aku tak-kan lupa tentang wajah_nya _saat itu.. gemas~" tambahnya dengan tangan di depan kepala yang membentuk seperti ingin mencubit sesuatu.

**[FLASHBACK ON -2 September 2101 after Gaara woke up-]**

"Okaerinasai Gaara/Gaa-chan" suara terdengar dengan jelas disertai senyuman lebar sampai membuat sepasang bola mata mereka menyipit. Seketika, wajah stoic itu terasa panas di kedua pipinya.

"Ta-tadaima" jawabnya terbata. "Bagaimana kunjungannya? Menyenangkan?" lanjut perempuan berkulit tan yang berdiri di depannya. "Apa mak-" kata-katanya terputus, saat semua info yang seharusnya ia tidak pernah pelajai itu terbayang di kepalanya. Perkataan orang itu ! yang menyebut tentang tugas kini ia telah mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, bagaimana ia melakukannya?

"Ah, ini curang jika hanya imoutoku yang membuat kontrak. Aku juga akan melakukannya" ujar sang Namikaze tiba-tiba.

'_Tunggu, membuat kontrak? Apakah itu berarti akan melakukan.. Ki-ki-ki-ssu seperti TADIII?' _Pikir Gaara yang sekarang membuat wajah sedikit gelisah.

Wajah coklat cerah dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kucing itu semakin mendekat.. dekat.. dan semakin membuat derup jantung Gaara seperti berlari tanpa henti mengikuti aliran sungai amazon di benua amerika itu.

Gaara mencoba menoleh ke arah satu-satunya gadis berambut blonde twintail yang ada di sekolah ini, dan mendapatinya tersenyum sekaligus mengangkat pergelangan tangan yang menggenggam ke atas seperti berucap BANZZAI untuk mendukung kakaknya tentu saja.

Bulir keringat semakin banyak turun dari kepala turun menuju lehernya. Posisi yang dia dapatkan benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Kedua kaki, dan kedua tangannya terkunci oleh Namikaze-san. Saat ia memutuskan untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan. Dia "AUW" memekik kesakitan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kukatakan... Ah.. mnugkin hanya bertanya. Apakah menurut kalian cerita ini memenuhi syarat untuk di lanjutkan? Tapi, mau bagaimanapun aku akan melanjutkannya secepat yang aku bisa.(terus knpa nanya!)

Lupakanlah, yang penting terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca dan aku benar-benar butuh saran kalian, para readers saat ini. Maaf jika ada salah karena saya manusia juga :3


End file.
